


Spark to flame

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Some things are not as complicated as he thought they were





	Spark to flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
This fic was sitting in my notebook for a solid month, I was the laziest person ever and only now had the motivation to type it in… it’s the intention that counts, right? :D  
Anyway  
I SINNED. THERE YOU GO.  
Enjoy! <3

Evenings at the Ramsey household were typically very quiet. The soft music in the background, the sound of glass being put down against the wooden table, the gentle scratching of Jenner’s paws on the floor. And quiet conversations between two people that were trying to say what they’re feeling.

They were happy, living in separate apartments, but spending most of their nights together. His place more often than hers, purely because she was living with her friends. Friends that would not hesitate to comment on their late night’s activities, whatever those might be. Not that they were limiting themselves to only nights. Neither Claire nor Ethan was fond of those remarks, and although Claire got used to them, Ethan did not. Simply because of their work situation, and because of that, he didn’t feel comfortable enough to spend his time with them that often.

One would say that working together and dating at the same time caused the feelings to burn out quickly, made the relationship stagnant. Ethan and Claire would not agree. He had problems with expressing his emotions, talking about them, acting upon them, not to mention admitting to having them. He liked the life he had, everything had its place. He enjoyed the control he had. No one could tell him what to do, he was the master of his life, independent.

And then Claire came. And all his precious control was suddenly slipping from his grasp as though it was never his to hold. She barged into his life with a force of a wrecking ball, slowly but surely stripping him of all his layers of protection, until he was standing before her, bare and vulnerable. Prone to attach and harm. And she touched him, his heart, his soul, his mind. taking what she wanted, what she needed and giving him back equally as much of herself.

He tried to resist her, stay away from her, hiding behind the veil of his ethicality and his beliefs. Despite his best efforts, he lost that battle. He fell for her and by the time he realized what was happening, it was already too late to back out of it. She was etched into every part of his being, his body, his mind, his every thought and every dream. He realized that denying himself the happiness that he knew he would find with her was not only in vein, but also painful for them both.

So he stopped.

He allowed himself to fall into her arms, trusting her, like he trusted nobody else before, to catch him and protect his heart from breaking. She returned the favor, and from that moment on, they were in possession of each other’s hearts. Their feelings growing with each kiss, each moment of heated passion, where there was nothing between them, with every word spoken quietly as they embraced each other, held hands or simply looked at one another.

They were in too deep to get out, their hearts were taken by storm, and nothing would or could help them. Even when they were torn apart from each other by the outside world, when they were back to the reality of being an attending and an intern, they were searching for each other. Looking forward to seeing one another in the halls, their bodies aching to touch and never let go.

The longing was fueling the sparks that were flying and running through their bodies at the mere thought of each other. It was like a chemical reaction, where when two elements were combined and the circumstances were right, they caused an explosion. And that’s exactly what happened.

Late at night, they were sitting in his office, discussing the newest case of the diagnostic team, hunched over the pile after pile of medical records and files. He pointed out something to her, his hand brushing against her delicately. They both felt the electricity rush up their arms at the contact. Turning towards each other slowly, eyes locking as the battle waging inside of their heads. His blue irises dropped to her lips for a short moment, and then back to her green ones again, and then it happened. The spark turned into flame.

His arms wrapped around her waist hauling her onto his lap as she grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. They groaned in unison as a wave of relief washed over them, engulfing them in it. he felt himself grinning, the corners of his lips going up with each movement of their lips and bodies.

She moved to straddle him, grinding against his length and he let out a loud moan, momentarily forgetting why he should keep quiet. Fortunately for him, she remembered, and reach out immediately, pressing her palm to his mouth.

“Shhhh, someone will hear you.” she laughed as his eyes narrowed slightly, the playful flickers appearing in them as soon as she spoke. His grip on her tightened and he pressed himself further into her, causing her to gasp breathlessly.

“We wouldn’t want to be interrupted now, would we?” he mused as his fingers skimmed along the hem of her shirt, slowly, one by one, undoing the buttons until the material was hanging loosely from her shoulders, exposing her chest.

Claire reciprocated almost immediately, loosening up his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She grabbed the ends of the tie, pulling on them to press him closer to her, smirking at his surprise. Their hips continued their fight for dominance, grinding and sliding against one another, both determined to make the other break.

Ethan moved his lips down her neck, sucking on the skin there, nipping from time to time, causing her to gasp in shock. All the while, her fingers were scratching his scalp gently, running through his hair. He reached the crook of her neck, biting down with more force and it was her turn to moan as her hands tightened their grip on his brown strands.

“Claire I- you- you have to be honest with me. If you don’t want this, you _must_ tell me now. I’m about to lose the remains of my self-control, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to stop myse-“

She pressed her lips back to his to stop him from rumbling, then pushed his shirt away from his body, throwing the tie somewhere behind them along with it. Her hands lowered to his hips, undoing the button and the zipper of his pants, allowing her fingers to brush against him softly. What she got in return was a strong reaction, a combination of a low groan in the back of his throat and his head rolling to the back as he breathed heavily. She grabbed his hair and pulled on it, making their eyes meet.

“I missed you, Ethan. Of course I want you, I never stopped wanting you, in any and every way I can get you.” She whispered softly, caressing the side of his face before she stood up. She removed the rest of her clothes and underwear along the way, before leaning down and helping him out of his garments. She then straddled him again, hovering right over him, their eyes locked in an intense stare, filled with desire and longing. “Kiss me.” She mused gently under her breath. And he did.

Their lips met again, a newfound determination, though it was equally lazy as it was desperate. He let his hands explore her body, learn it by heart again, memorize all the places that made her moan and whimper in pleasure. While he was busy with his discoveries, she took the opportunity of him being distracted to position herself over him. He was observing her as he was testing different touches to see what worked her up, when she slowly lowered herself onto him.

She had a first-row view of the effect she had on him. His eyes fluttered close, his mouth opened slightly, and his head fell back as she sank all the way down, keeping herself as still as she could. He was breathing heavily, his hands grabbing her hips tightly as she began to move. His office chair was sliding slightly on the floor, which he tried to minimize by planting his feet firmly onto the ground. Claire used the moment to rise and slam back down against him, a sound of a yelp mixed with a moan escaping his mouth. She smirked, which riled him up and prompted him to grab the back of her neck, hauling her face to his.

“If we weren’t in my office, where everyone could hear you, you would be screaming my name by now. Pity, you’ll have to keep quiet as I fuck you senseless.” He muttered against her and then crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Ethan increased the pace of his hips moving up and down along with bringing her down onto him, rolling her hips in all the directions. She whimpered, feeling her release approaching, black spots covering her vision. Her head fell forward, their foreheads pressing together in a moment of quiet intimacy, moving together in unison towards their climax. He wrapped his arm around her, his thrusts deeper and longer, his own end nearing.

His lips pressed to her shoulder, a line of hot and lingering kisses lighting up her body, setting her nerve endings on fire. A sudden change in his pace, from fast and shallow to slow and deep almost made her cry out, and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, stroking his hair, a tender gesture in the sea of desire and lust.

Their movements were becoming less precise, more erratic and desperate as they neared their release. His chest was moving up and down rapidly, telling her that he was about to come, and the look on his face only confirmed what she already knew.

“Claire I-“ he cried out, lost in the feeling, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. She pressed her lips to his, swallowing his groans as she continued moving on top of him. Hanging onto him tightly, she reached higher and higher, the sound of his voice pushing her over the edge a couple of thrusts later. She whispered his name, time and time again, reveling in the sensation, enjoying the slow and soothing movement of his hands on her back.

They were still breathing heavily when they got dressed again a while later, giving each other coy smirks and genuine smiles. Ethan sat back down in his chair, pulling her to him, his arms wrapping around her safely. He nuzzled his nose against the column of her neck, grinning like a fool.

“I’ll never look at my office the same way again.” he mused, leaning back to look at her. She raised her eyebrow at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You know, there are a _lot_ of possibilities here… if you truly want some good memories here.” Teasing him, she enjoyed the look of surprise which then morphed into an expression similar to her own.

“Oh yeah? So eager for round two?”

“Are you implying there _will_ be round two?”

He nodded slightly, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes for a long moment. Then, with his lips still against her skin, he whispered the words she longed to hear from him.

“It’s not as complicated as I thought it was.”


End file.
